


Wedding Bands

by visionaria48



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, very minor destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionaria48/pseuds/visionaria48
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I originally wrote this as a gift for GreyMichaela on Tumblr (http://greymichaela.tumblr.com/)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wedding Bands

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this as a gift for GreyMichaela on Tumblr (http://greymichaela.tumblr.com/)

Sam refrained from biting down on his nail but it was a close thing. The felt covered box was a lead weight in his pocket. He had planned the whole night out, as soon as Gabriel got off work they would head over to that little Italian restaurant they both loved; then they would head down to the river walk and once the sun set Sam would get down on one knee and propose to the love of his life.

At least that was Sam’s plan. And seeing as Gabriel was almost an hour late from getting home, things were not going according to plan. While he wasn’t biting his nails, Sam couldn’t stop himself from pacing through the apartment. He had lost count of how many times he had walked from the front window to the kitchen. Sam was honestly surprised there wasn’t a rut in the carpet yet.

He was on the eleventh or twelfth go around when his cell rang. Sam almost tripped over his own gigantor legs on his sprint to the counter. “Gabe?” he asked somewhat breathlessly.

“Hey Samsquatch!” was the reply over the phone.

“Are you done with work yet?” Sam asked, hand going down to the box in his pocket.

“Almost. So I was thinking, since I’m running late tonight maybe we should just go to Cas and Dean’s diner for dinner tonight.”

“I was actually thinking Italian tonight-” Sam began.

“That way we can stay as long as we’d like and I can get some of Dean’s awesome pie. Wait what was that?” Gabriel asked, seemingly cut off from his train of thought.

“I said that’s fine,” Sam replied.

“Great! You wanna head over and we’ll meet there?”

“Okay, I’ll leave now.”

“See you there Sammich!”

Sam ran a hand through his hair, more than a little annoyed that his plan was destroyed. He kept the ring in his pocket, determined that tonight was still going to be the night. Sam shouldered open the door to his brother’s diner looking for the short, annoying man he loved. He didn’t even pay attention to the fact that the diner looked practically empty.

“Sammy-my-man!” came from the very corner booth, a head of golden hair bouncing up and down.

Despite his annoyance, Sam couldn’t help but smile. He walked over to the booth in a few quick strides. When he reached the booth a hand grabbed his collar pulling Sam down. Sam willingly went with it as a warm pair of lips met his. Both men got lost into the kiss until they had to break apart for a breath of air. Sam leaned his forehead against Gabriel’s for second before sliding into the booth across from him.

“So what was with the delay?” Sam asked when he was seated.

Gabriel shrugged, “Oh I just had to make sure everything was done right.”

Sam smiled and shook his head, “You’re such a perfectionist Gabe.”

“Like you’re one to talk, Sammy-Bear.”

“So why did you want to come here? It’s not like we don’t eat here enough.”

“Oh, you know, I thought it would be best. By the way, I asked Dean-o to make that peach cobbler you like so much. And I even made him promise not to give you grief for liking ‘the healthy fruit crap that can’t hold a candle to real pie’.”

Sam chuckled and shook his head. Dean loved to give him crap for liking cobblers better than pie. “So what are you wanting to eat then, Gabe?”

“I already ordered for us. Don’t worry,” Gabriel replied, waving his hand in the air.

Sam scrunched his brows, confused. Something was going on. “Something up, Gabe?”

Gabe seemed to blush. “What? No! Well, yes.” Gabriel sighed. “I guess it’s now or never.”

Sam watched as Gabriel stepped up from the booth and kneeled in front of him. He placed both hands on Sam’s knees.

“Samuel Winchester,” he began as he reached into his front pocket. “Will you do the honor of marrying me?” Gabriel pulled out a platinum ring, with a broad, black band down the middle.

Sam looked at the ring, dumbfounded. He’d never thought the older man would be the one to propose. He somehow was able to nod as he couldn’t seem to get his voice to work.

Gabe grinned, his eyes sparkling as he took Sam’s hand and slid the ring on, kissing the ring afterward.

With his other hand, Sam reached behind Gabriel’s head and brought him up, kissing him deeply. Once again they began totally engulfed in the kiss, so much so they missed the door to the kitchen swinging open.

It was sound of people cheering and clapping that startled Sam out of the kiss. Looking up, he saw his family streaming out into the diner, with Dean in the lead, a broad grin on his face as he clapped.

“Were you in on this, jerk?” Sam asked.

“Of course, bitch. I had to make sure this midget was gonna do it right,” Dean answered, gesturing to Gabriel still kneeling.

“Hey!” he exclaimed.

Sam just shook his head, feeling his chest swell with happiness. He gently pushed Gabriel back, making him stand on his feet. All the while maintaining eye contact with Gabe, he got down on one knee. He reached into his pocket while the room went quiet again.

 Gabriel’s smile slowly bled into an open mouth.

“Gabriel Milton,” Sam said as he opened the felt-covered box to reveal a platinum ring with a Celtic design, “Will you marry me too?” he asked, somewhat cheekily.

“Yes!” he practically yelled, grabbing the ring out the box and putting on his own finger, admiring it.

The room erupted with cheers again, with most laughing as well.

Sam laughed himself, looking down at the ring on his own finger. Slowly people began coming forward and hugging and slapping both men on the back.

Gabriel reached out and held Sam’s head, pulling them closer. “You just had to steal my thunder, huh, Big Guy?”


End file.
